


the art of subtlety

by sneezefiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Osamu's Onigiri origin story, Autumnal Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Highschool Osamu, Like super sweet soft fluff, M/M, Osamu x Reader, Reader: You are mesmerizing, ok jk but it mentions the beginnings, osamu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: falling in love with you means falling in love with the little things in life. a short fic in which you’re surrounded by autumnal colors of marigold orange and burgundy on a walk with your sweetly-subtle boyfriend, Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 68





	the art of subtlety

Osamu is subtle.

Sure, he can be loud and brash… but around you? He shrugs on a layer of quietude just as one would wrap themselves within a fuzzy coat.

A thoughtfulness is cast over him like a thin sheet of snow, your presence silencing his actions and closing his lips. Because if he were always moving, always speaking, he could never have had a chance with you. 

You were always a wonder to the darker-haired male. You had the fire to hold your own in a conversation and you’d certainly surprised him time-after-time with your witty remarks and teasing comments. And though the bleach-blonde would never admit it, you’d even managed to charm Atsumu over the past 3 years in high school.

However, there’s a stillness to you.

A stillness that inspires Osamu to give pause to his crass humor and his fast-paced lifestyle, even if just for a few moments. To look at you for more than your pretty face and bright smile, because any guy would agree that you’re easy on the eyes.

But with Osamu, in these moments, he’s taking you in. His subdued, grey eyes intentionally search for you in the hallways at school. There’s a serenity to watching you in your element. The way you place your books in your locker one-by-one, each binder finding their own, assigned place. How you wave to him across when you accidentally meet his gaze, unfazed by the indifferent look he sends back. The care you take to approach him without making him feel like he has to be anything more than ‘just Osamu.’

And it’s refreshing.

Looking at you is like flipping through a photo album. There’s a nostalgia to your figure that begs him to take a step back and admire you. A slowness that forces him to study you and your craft. Your craft of making Osamu’s heart flutter involuntarily and without warning.

Telling you he liked you was one thing. Confessions were quick and to the point; he never had to beat around the bush. But getting to know you took Osamu a level of patience and effort he could never have imagined.

Still, he chose to take things slow. 

And he thanks his lucky stars that he learned how to lean into the subtler parts of life. That he learned how to shut his trap and take in the scenery around him with you by his side. That he carried the weight of Atsumu’s griping when you started to cut into sibling time, because you were worth every teasing comment from his twin and every spare second Osamu had to offer. 

Because if he hadn’t made these changes, he wouldn’t have your hand clasped within his calloused digits right now, strolling the length of a leaf-covered bridge.

Bright orange and deep maroon hues decorate the concrete in a bold statement, boasting the confident colors of Autumn. 

There’s a beauty to new seasons.

Fall is a shedding of layers. A cleansing of old, to bring in the new. It’s a stepping stone to the vibrancy of spring; a stark contrast to the grey lifelessness of winter. You planned on taking advantage of every second of the gorgeousness surrounding you, which spurred you to drag Osamu outside today.

Your shoes crunch the delicate blanket of leaves as you munch on Osamu’s homemade lunch. This outing was supposed to be a picnic of sorts, but the chilliness of fall persuaded you two to keep walking, an attempt at creating friction so that you could stay warm.

Besides the chirping of Wagtail birds and the rustling fall of leaves, it’s silent. A silence that Osamu has begun to appreciate since he’d met you.

He looks over to you, examining your form momentarily. He doesn’t really need a reminder, but one glance is all it takes to remember why he’s your biggest fan.

Your eyes are full of fascination. The variety of color and the contrast of blue skies and thin, grey tree branches has clearly captured your attention. He watches as you periodically take another bite of the onigiri, held carefully in your free hand. And from the faint smile on your face, you seemed to be enjoying the food and the view immensely. 

You, being one of the few people in his life to know of his covert love of cooking, asked that Osamu try making the flavorful, nori-wrapped rice ball. Secretly, he’d already perfected a recipe of his own before you’d ever even mentioned it to him… but you didn’t have to know that. He needed someone to taste-test his creations anyway.

It always seemed like you relished in little things like this: in moments that other people would take for granted. 

The bundling warmth of a familiar hand. The change in Earth’s seasons. A homemade dish made from a last minute request. And in watching you absorb these subtle seconds, Osamu feels as though he’s a piece of your beautifully intricate world.

“Mm that was delicious.” You say as you swallow the last bite of your onigiri.

“Ya think so?”

“Mhmm! Bet you could make a living off of this stuff.” You reply honestly, humming with deep contentment. “I’d certainly invest.”

“Good to know… I’ll keep that in mind.” He gives a good-natured bump to your shoulder with his own, catching you off-guard and causing you to stumble a bit. You push him a little in return, but he hardly budges, giving you a soft, sly smile instead. 

He knows you must be whining about it, but Osamu can hardly hear your words. He’s far too focused on your previous praise of his food and your mention of selling it someday.

Osamu’s lips curve into a gentle smile. He hadn’t said anything about starting a restaurant to you yet… but maybe you’d just read his mind. He’d tell you about those future plans later.

But for now, he can only chuckle as he tightens his grip on your hand and leans over to press a chaste kiss to your forehead.

You then settle back into a pattern of steps, unable to fuss at him for throwing you off balance after feeling that affectionate brush of his lips on your face.

You slow your pace a little, leaning into his side slightly. 

He matches your steps.

Though it isn’t freezing cold outside yet, his coat is pretty thick and it’s hard to find any warmth with all of that excess material in the way. Clearly this would have to change. You squeeze his hand slightly in deliberation, wondering how strange it would be to stop walking altogether without warning. Osamu side-eyes you, silently determining what exactly it is you’re trying to do.

You decide to halt all movement, planting your feet on the bridge. He stops next to you, a little intrigued, but face blank. You decide to step in front of him and drop his hand gently.

He blinks. 

You copy him, his cool gaze sending a shiver down your spine. And in one short, soft motion, you unzip the front of his coat. 

Osamu doesn’t blush, but his heart skips at the unexpected action. Sometimes your methods were a little unorthodox, but you certainly had a way of surprising him unlike any other. Cold hands slip through the front of his unzipped jacket and wrap around his middle. 

On instinct, he’s already pulling you in.

His arms circle around you in a way that lets you sink as deeply as you want into his grasp. Having a volleyball player with toned arms for a boyfriend was definitely a perk. However, there’s a different kind of strength to the way he holds you close. It’s quiet and straightforward… yet noticeably delicate. Something that tells you that you’re safe and protected no matter what. 

Your cheek is pressed up against his chest as you lean further into his build, his charcoal colored shirt just thin enough to feel the outline of his body. The edges of his jacket are folded over your shoulders as his arms drape over your back. And he’s so warm. So form-fitted for this simple action. So gentle in comparison to the Osamu who scores game-winning points on the volleyball court. 

Osamu is subtle.

He isn’t a textbook charmer nor is he going to try to knock your socks off with a wild impression.

His eyes don’t widen in shock and his head doesn’t tilt in reaction. Osamu’s hands don’t shake under your touch and his words don’t waver when he speaks in your direction. You can’t find the slightest hint of a flush on his skin or even cause his breath to hitch…

But with your head pressed up against him, you realize his heart is pounding.

And that’s all it takes for you to know that he’s loving every little bit of this ordinary autumn day as you are. He’s fully invested, snapshotting this very moment in the softest of ways. With you in his arms and warm, ombre colors beneath his feet. 

He’s loving it because you remind him that, even in these short-lived moments, the subtlest of actions and imagery speak volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> all based on the promptober prompt "Autumn/Fall"  
> this is my first time writing for Osamu & it just had to be fluff... bc apparently that’s all i know how to write anyway. i hope y'all enjoy & lemme know if you think Osamu seems characterized correctly!
> 
> lots of luv,  
> gracie
> 
> \---  
> find this work and more on my Tumblr, Sneezefiction: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sneezefiction


End file.
